


Breakfast

by junqhan



Series: Thanks For The Meal [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, b-but jisoo and junghan love each other trust me, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junqhan/pseuds/junqhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened yesterday, it happens again today, and the day after, and the day after that. It falls so naturally until Jisoo loses on counting the lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

It happens again today.

Jisoo wakes up to an empty bed beside him, and a noise coming from his kitchen. A corner of his lips curled upward, this happens so often it feels like a routine. He would wake up alone, and Junghan is on his kitchen, cooking something for breakfast. Junghan would smile and give him a good morning kiss, telling Jisoo to wait a little bit until the food is ready.

It’s nice, if only Jisoo and Junghan do it for real—not an act.

“Good morning,” Junghan greets him, smiling wide. His long reddish brown hair is tied into a messy ponytail and some of them fall to his shoulder easily. “You always woke up before I get to wake you.”

“You are noisy,” Jisoo answers, pulling Junghan’s body close to him, presses a kiss on his shoulder. Junghan shivers but he laughs, keeping his eyes focus on the eggs in the fry pan.

“I’m sorry, I’m not used with your kitchen. And you keep things in such weird places so I have to look through the whole kitchen to find the thing I’m looking for. You really need someone to rearrange your house, Jisoo.”

“Really? If I ever wanted to do that, that someone would be you,” Jisoo hums, kissing Junghan’s earlobe and biting it playfully. Junghan slaps a hand to his mouth to hide the threatening moan on his throat.

“Jisoo, this is,” Junghan breathes, “seven in the morning. And you’re _not_ doing this to me at seven in the morning.”

“I have work at ten so yes, I’m doing this to you at seven. Come on, look at me and forget the breakfast. I found something I want to eat instead of your egg.”

Junghan rolls his eyes, turning off the stove and turning his body around to face Jisoo. The taller guy leans down to cover Junghan’s mouth with his in a heated kiss, leaving the latter breathless. Jisoo’s tongue licks the seam of Junghan’s lips slowly, slipping it in when Junghan opens his mouth to grab some oxygen for his lungs.

“Pretty as always,” Jisoo chuckles on Junghan’s lips and kisses him again, again, again. They are two different individuals, but the boundaries all gone once Jisoo presses his lips against Junghan’s. Jisoo wonders how Junghan’s boyfriend kisses him when he wakes up in that man’s apartment, cooking him breakfast just as how he does to Jisoo.

 

Yes, Junghan has a boyfriend. Junghan doesn’t tell him, he doesn’t know that Jisoo _knows_. And Jisoo is fine with that, he has a boyfriend too, and he doesn’t tell Junghan either. It’s a fair play, isn’t it?

 

It doesn’t take too long for the steamy make out session to step up into undress session, and bend-me-on-the-kitchen-table session. Jisoo kisses and fucks like a dream—he pulls Junghan completely out of his reality. In this universe, they own each other in the most beautiful way possible. In this universe, the breakfasts they had were just normal breakfasts of a couple, a normal routine before Jisoo had to leave for work and Junghan for his classes. In this universe, they love each other, the end.

And they are just lies after lies.

Jisoo is so used to have Junghan sleeps beside him, snuggling into his chest as he seeks for warmth. It happened yesterday, and then today, and the day after that, and the day after. Jisoo is so used to love Junghan this way, and everything falls so naturally until Jisoo loses the count of lies. And that’s where it hurts.

Junghan writhes beneath Jisoo, laughing breathily. He looks ten, no, thousand times prettier after his climax. “Get off me, you monster. You still have to eat something before you leave, or I need to slap your face with a pack of bento myself.”

Jisoo kisses Junghan’s forehead and helps him clean up the mess. Jisoo can’t help but laugh at Junghan’s protest about how unhealthy and inappropriate having sex in the kitchen is, especially when Junghan has to clean it up right after.

“Luckily, you don’t ruin my breakfast so you can eat first. I’m going to shower.”

“Need help with that?” Jisoo grins, stuffing his mouth with a spoon of scrambled egg.

“ _No_ ,” Junghan hisses. Jisoo laughs.

“Okay, babe, okay.” He pauses to call Junghan’s name before he heads out of the room. Junghan turns around.

“Yes?”

“So, I know I don’t say this often but…” Jisoo scratches his neck, suddenly feeling _so_ unsure. “But I guess I’ll say it today. Uh, I love you?”

Junghan beams, his face is brighter than the sunlight outside Jisoo’s thin white curtain. He chuckles softly. “Well, yes, I love you too.”

Jisoo smiles at Junghan’s back. This time, it isn’t a lie.

 

 

“Come over tonight? I kinda want a movie night with you, we haven’t done it in so long, right?”

“I can’t, I need to work on my report and presentation for the next day,” answers Junghan, and Jisoo can feel a jab of disappointment in his chest. Jisoo knows it’s a lie. Junghan’s boyfriend texts him when he’s in the shower, saying he’ll be at Junghan’s place today. And Junghan will never say no to his boyfriend.

“Okay, maybe next time.” Jisoo forces out a smile. Junghan pats his cheeks fondly and presses a quick kiss on his lips.

“Aw, don’t be so sad. We’ll have a movie night at weekend, okay? I promise.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, promise.”

Jisoo pulls Junghan into a hug, whispering on the long-haired boy’s ear, “Mine.”

Junghan tightens his arms on Jisoo’s back, “Yours.”

This time, it’s _absolutely_ a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> writers block is a bitCH and i'm so frustrated that i needed /hours/ to write less than 1k words. sobs.  
> also, this is the first part of weird angst drabbles series i planned out of nowhere. 'lunch' and 'dinner' will probably have more angst..... if it goes as planned


End file.
